


How Adam have adopted a duck ( for one day )

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Diana Gordon ( mentionned ), I'm Sorry, M/M, Romance, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: A joke come true, for the better or for the worst.I wrote this fic in a very bad time of my life and I think you can feel it. The result is very different from my first idea.I hope you will like it anyway.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Amanda Young, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	How Adam have adopted a duck ( for one day )

**Author's Note:**

> A joke come true, for the better or for the worst.  
> I wrote this fic in a very bad time of my life and I think you can feel it. The result is very different from my first idea.
> 
> I hope you will like it anyway.

As the moon rose, Adam was sprawled on the damaged couch that enthroned in his modest living room. Lawrence had moved into his apartment a few months ago and the search for a new place to live was in full swing.  
At least on the side of the doctor who had always been used to a certain comfort.  
Adam, on the other hand, was not particularly in a hurry. Even though he was happy to have the opportunity to have a better life.  
The closet had been condemned and Lawrence's presence helped him a lot.  
The young man was finally getting used to his rat hole again.  
Many papers, most of them filled out by the methodical doctor and waiting only for a final signature from the chaotic photographer, were spread all over the small coffee table facing Adam.  
It was only 8:00 p.m. and the doctor's day had been extended, leaving Adam another two to three hours ahead of him.  
He had promised the person who had now been his boyfriend for almost a year (although Adam still couldn't believe it) to fill out the paperwork. But he never said when he would.  
In the meantime, Adam has decided to watch TV.  
He was zapping from channel to channel, lost in thought when suddenly, an animal documentary appeared.  
The young man always liked it but never said it to anyone except Lawrence.  
Adam liked to keep his little secrets and his companion was the only one who had the right to know these little things.  
From the most insignificant to the most important.  
The documentary showed ducks looking for food.  
Adam had never really paid attention to these animals. He just thought they were cute and a little stupid. However, he did not change the channel. Time passed until the end of the documentary.  
To his surprise, he had been completely absorbed and the concept of time had completely escaped him. It wasn't until he heard the door open that his heart panicked.  
Lawrence entered and discovered an Adam looking at him like a dog who had made a mistake. He understood immediately and sighed without saying anything.  
"It will wait until tomorrow. But not later."  
Adam relaxed but still felt a little guilty. The apartment was not ideal for a person with a disability. The young man silently watched his companion go to their room after saying goodnight.  
When he disappears from his field of vision, Adam focus on the papers.  
When he had finally finished, the night was already well underway and he decided to go to bed, still thinking of the documentary he had seen.  
Adam entered the room, changed and settled into their beds.  
Despite appearances, Lawrence was not sleeping and he knew it.  
Adam approached him and murmured:  
"Psst ... I finished the papers.  
\- Huumm ... Thanks, Adam.  
\- I'll bring them to the agency tomorrow for you.  
\- That's sweet, Adam. Good night Adam. "  
Adam was silent for a moment, then broke the silence again.  
"Did you know there was some kind of duck with teeth?  
\- WHAT ?! "  
Lawrence turned to face Adam and looked at him in surprise.  
"It was Mergus australasis.  
\- What? What the... Adam why? "  
Silence returned briefly, then Adam spoke again.  
"Did you know there were about 48 species of ducks?"  
Lawrence looked at him in silence with slightly frowning eyebrows  
The youngest knew he was not angry. He had learned all of his expressions by heart.  
He had a whole mental list.  
At that time, he had to do with the confused and questioning look and not with the disapproving and angry. The difference was small for many people but very visible to him.  
He then decided to respond quickly, fatigue making Lawrence pass from one to the other more quickly.  
"I watched a documentary.  
\- Instead of doing the paperwork?  
\- Yes..."  
Lawrence sighed but remained calm. The papers ended up being filled it was the most important.  
His eyes dived into those of his companion and to his surprise, he asked gently:  
"It was good ?  
\- Yeah! Replied the young man with a smile. There were a couple of ducks that I called Sir Larrduck and Duam.  
\- Um ... "  
Lawrence looked at him puzzled, but didn't have time to answer anything because Adam immediately resumed.  
"Except there was an accident and Sir Larrduck was eaten by a cat.  
\- Oh ...  
\- But don't worry! The feathered version of you is not dead in vain at least.  
Duam got run over. It was tragic. "  
The two lovers chatted for a while before sleeping.  
But in Adam's mind, there was already a plan.

"A duck !  
"What?" Amanda jumped and looked at Adam in surprise. He had rushed into the little Starbucks where the young woman had found work and had given no further explanation.  
"Larry and I are going to adopt a duck!"  
Amanda looked at him for a long time and asked a question to which she already knew the answer.  
"He is aware ?  
\- I'm sure he will love it!  
\- So, it's no. "  
Adam didn't answer and instead deployed papers on the nearest table.  
"Sit down, please."  
Her friend sighed but still executed the request. In front of her, the young photographer unfolded a hand-drawn plan. A black square on which were written the letters "Ag" was connected by many green lines to a misshapen blue mass filled with yellow circles and in which "Lake" was written.  
"So, Adam started, here is the agency and the lake. As you know, the two are very close and the lake is full of ducks.  
\- Wait wait! Amanda interrupted. I thought you wanted to adopt a duck! Not steal one!  
\- It's not theft, they're wild.  
\- Sorry. Kidnap a duck.  
\- The owner doesn't choose his duck, Amanda! The duck chooses his owner! "  
She rolled her eyes and held back a laugh.  
"So what's your plan?  
\- It's simple ! While I'm at the agency, you're watching the lake. As soon as the place is calm you call me. I take care of the rest. "  
Amanda thought for a long time and ended up accepting without knowing why.

The two friends had therefore carried out Adam's plan. He had accomplished the tasks requested by Lawrence and was waiting at the entrance of the building for Amanda's call.  
When it finally happened, the afternoons were already well advanced, leaving them only a few hours.  
When Adam arrived, she asked him:  
"Now what, genius?"  
The interested party did not answer him and approached the ducks in silence.  
Amanda looked at him puzzled as she examined them.  
"Now," said Adam with a strange mixture of vigilance and calm, "you have to put them in confidence!"  
His accomplice in turn inspected the ducks, all similar to her, Adam took out a half-eaten sandwich from one of his pockets, finished tearing the shabby packaging and threw a few crumbs on the ducks who were watching him now with curiosity.  
The bravest approached the two humans while the others fought over the most distant crumbs.  
Adam turned slightly to Amanda and murmured:  
"Watch and learn."  
Then he leaned over the duck.  
"Hi buddy!"  
He while his hand the duck watched before uttering a loud cry that made Adam jump back.  
Then the duck flew and landed on his lap.  
"You're okay ?" Amanda asked.  
He turned to her again, a smile on his lips and said:  
"You see, he already loves me!"  
She looked at him skeptically but said nothing.  
"We found our duck, Amanda!  
\- Great, now what? "  
There was silence between the two before Adam answered hurriedly.  
"Go get your car, we go back home !"

The return trip was punctuated by the shrill cries of the duck and Amanda's protests.  
The duck, named Adam Jr, had been miraculously brought into the apartment and was now standing on the fridge like a king, watched by Adam and Amanda.  
"So are you going to leave him here?" She asked him.  
Adam looked at her silently for a few seconds and shrugged.  
The ringing of Adam's phone suddenly echoed in the room, surprising the three individuals.  
The duck gave a little cry and took refuge under the shabby little table in the living room.  
Amanda looked at him in surprise while the owner of the phone ignored him, preferring to know the cause of the ringing.  
It was a message from Lawrence, warning him that he had poached earlier and that he was going home.  
"Shit..."

After sending the message to Adam, Lawrence slowly stepped on his car.  
The previous days had been difficult for the poor doctor and he needed peace and quiet.  
He was anxious to go home for a little rest, far from knowing Adam's hidden ideas.

Adam was on the ground trying to calm the duck down while Amanda walked slowly behind him. After receiving the signal set up by the one who had trained her in this story, she jumped.  
She had scratched the table and her hands gripped the animal powerfully.  
The two friends quickly got up.  
The duck fought in vain against Amanda's grip which was much stronger than it seemed to be.  
Adam looked proudly at the little plucked being and exclaimed.  
"More than finding a place for him before the move ... Any idea?"  
In response, Amanda turned her head toward the bathroom.  
He followed her gaze and protested.  
"And how am I going to wash myself?  
\- I doubt that you have a problem with this question. "Amanda replied, frowning mischievously.  
Adam sniffed his shirt and looked blank for a few seconds before resuming.  
"What about Lawrence?  
-Hum ... There must be showers at the hospital. And it's not like you have a choice. "

A basin filled with water, throned now into the narrow shower. The duck paddled there calmly under the proud gaze of Adam.  
"So, started Amanda, how do you plan to explain this to Lawrence ?  
\- 'worry ! I will find something before..."  
The noise from the front door interrupted him.  
"He cames back ?" Laughed Amanda.

As soon as he walked out the door, Adam suddenly tumbled past Lawrence, followed more slowly by Amanda.  
"Hi Larry!" Exclaimed the young man.  
His boyfriend looked at him suspiciously as he approached.  
He kissed him quickly and opened the door.  
"What if we go out a bit ?! Come on, let's go!"  
As Lawrence turned his head, his gaze fell on the couch when he noticed a feather.  
Ignoring Adam's protests, he walked towards it before grabbing it and asked:  
"What is that ?"  
Amanda looked at Adam in silence while he sought help from her, seeing that he would get nothing, he said.  
"A feather Larry, you should know that normally!"  
Lawrence looks at him with disapproval.  
"A ... pigeon feather!" Replied Adam.  
His companion's eyes darkened and he said:  
"It's a duck feather, Adam.  
\- Duck? Pff ... why there would be a duck feather outside ... "  
Adam was interrupted by a loud noise from the bathroom, alerting Lawrence who then walked in his direction.  
Water was flowing under the door, lighting an angry flame in his eyes.  
When he entered the room, the duck returned under the table.  
"ADAM!  
\- Don't scream! You're going to scare Adam Jr!  
\- He forced me ... "Amanda added.  
Lawrence sighed.  
"What is that ?  
-You're jealous because I didn't call him Lawrence Jr. "  
The older of the two men turns to Amanda.  
"Could you leave us alone?"  
She nodded, looked at Adam emotionlessly and left.  
When the door was closed, Lawrence finally expressed his anger.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ?!"  
Adam stepped back and the smile on his face disappeared.  
"We don't have room for an animal here!  
\- In our new house ...  
\- At this rate, we will never have a new house! This place is a garbage dump Adam!  
\- WELL, NOBODY ASKED YOU TO COME LIVE HERE ! "  
It was Lawrence's turn to back off and Adam immediately regretted his words.  
The doctor sighed again and went to get a mop.  
"We should clean up."

Lawrence avoided Adam's gaze while the two men caught up to the dammage.  
The young photographer stopped and examined his boyfriend.  
He looked old and exhausted.  
Adam then felt very quickly.  
"Sorry... I love you and I don't want you to leave..."  
Lawrence stopped his task and plunged his gaze into his.  
"Why are you doing everything to delay the move ?  
-What ?  
\- The papers, the duck... Since when do you want a duck by the way ?  
\- Hum... Last night ?"  
The older one gave him a new disapproving look before Adam resumed.  
"Listen... I would love to leave this place but I just don't feel like I deserve a better life..."  
Lawrence relaxed and hugged him.  
"You deserve it ! Sorry for shouted.  
\- Sorry to have adopted Adam Jr...  
But can we still keep him ?  
-Adam....  
\- Please !!! And in addition it could please Diana !"  
Lawrence thinks and declared.  
"We take a domestic duck, only if you bring back this one to where you had found it before the night.  
\- It's work !"  
Adam broke their embrace and ran towards the duck under the loving gaze of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> It's bad. Really bad. I don't like my work but I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Honestly, I'm not proud of myself and the end seems really rushed. I wanted to finish this very quickly to move on. It's probably my worst fic yet but I think it was interesting to share it anyway because we learn from our mistakes and we don't have to destroy them.
> 
> Remember that doing bad things is one way to make other better.
> 
> Also available on : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620096862159011840/how-adam-have-adopted-a-duck-for-one-day


End file.
